


Never

by BecaAMM



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You are always expecting someone to leave you. Sam assures you he’s staying.





	Never

No relationship can ever be perfect. Not yours and not anyone’s.

At 28 years of age until now, you’ve never been in a relationship. Not a serious one, at least.

Sam was your first ever real boyfriend. You both met when you joined the Avengers and he first got interested on you because of your powers. You could could create and control plants and it was very useful to the team, but you needed to learn how to use your body to fight and he was the one with the mission of teaching you.

Now, after some struggles, you were in a relationship.

Sam quickly became your friend, but he had to learn that the wall around your heart were full of tragedy and fear, and he used all his time to open you up to him.

Your mother left when you were just 5 years old, tired of being a mother and wanting freedom. Your father did the same when you turned sixteen, saying you could then take care of yourself as he built another family somewhere you didn’t know, blaming you for your mother’s decision. He never physically hurt you but that didn’t mean he hadn’t left marks on you.

You didn’t know love could last. You didn’t know fights could be resolved and people could stay.

“Leave, then.” You yelled at his face.

“Y/N…” Sam tried to reason with you.

Before he could say more than your name, a pillow collided with his face.

“Out.” You yelled. “Out.”

He left the room and rubbed a hand on his face. It was just a fight. Just a fight.

So why was he so hesitant about it?

Sam’s hand touched the doorknob and he opened the door slowly, seeing you curled in a ball on the bed.

“Y/N…” He whispered.

“You’re leaving, right?” You muttered.

The sound broke his heart.

“No! No, babe, I’m not.” He quickly sat by your side. “Look at me, come on, look at me.”

You raised your face, seeing how hard you were crying.

“I’m not leaving.” He touched your face. “I’m never leaving.”

“But you’re mad at me.” 

“I’m _upset_. It is different.” He stated. “But do you know what that means? That means I _care_. I care about you. I love you. I’m not leaving just because I got upset. _I’m never leaving._ ”

When you sobbed, he quickly caught you in his arms, squeezing you and kissing your temple.

“I’m never leaving.” He whispered again. “Never.”


End file.
